Changed Paths: Part II
by The Insignia of Omega Alpha
Summary: With the aftermath of his fight with the man he thought was Madara, Naruto finds himself in a different situation altogether. How will he get his way out of a world he doesn't even know? Sequel to Changed Paths.


_**Damn, it's been years since I finished Changed Paths, huh? Finally got the sequel out.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy, I'm sorry for the wait.**_

"So, do you have the slightest idea of where we are?" asked Naruto, as he stood at the edge of a cliff, Itachi and Konan at each of his sides. He was overlooking a mass jungle of trees, a few that towered even higher then the overlaying mountains.

"Not a single cute, but the more important question would be as to why are we like this?" stated Itachi, as he lifted his arms, to reveal himself in the form of a fourteen year old.

Naruto and Konan each studied themselves, before shaking their heads.

Konan and Naruto were each twelve, based upon their appearance.

"Perhaps it was that strange jutsu caused by your fight with Madara?" asked Konan, before she stated at Itachi, who shook his head.

"No, that was not Madara...at first, I feared it was, but...the true Madara Uchiha was known for directly confronting his opponents, and was amongst the most brilliant fighters to have been born...that man was an imposter, a mere fake..."

"So what's your explanation, Itachi? Did we simply crash into Kami-knows-where, nearly half a decade younger?"

Naruto and the Uchiha raised an eyebrow, before the blonde walked over to Konan, hugging her.

"It's alright Konan, it'll be fine...we're still together, right?" he smiled, calming down the azure-haired girl. "...besides, I'm sure Itachi has a plan, right?"

"...I don't know, but I am greatly disturbed by the idea that we cannot use our chakra, beyond body function enhancements..." stated Itachi, who had been attempting every known jutsu in his arsenal.

From the weakest Substitution Jutsu, to even his Grand Fire Ball Jutsu, he had not been able to draw forth even the most marginal ounce of chakra.

"It's almost as if the planet itself is rejecting the chakra...as if it abhors it..." whispered Konan, as she crouched down to pick up a small bee, that was lying on the ground with a ripped wing.

Naruto and Itachi each looked at one another, confused looks forming on their faces.

"What do you mean, as if it abhors it...?" asked the Uchiha, who was beginning to feel a bit of pressure forming at his eyes.

"I mean that as soon as we attempt to push it out, an unknown force seems to press it back in...I noticed it earlier, when I tried to dissipate using my Origami Jutsu..." she replied, not taking her eyes off the small bee, which was now eagerly moving around her hand.

Naruto sighed, crossing his hands for his signature jutsu.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!..."

"..."

"..."

"Well, I don't feel anyth-uff!"

Before he could registry what happened, the blonde felt a massive amount of air leave him, disorienting his sense of balance. He quickly fell to his knees, but had managed to put his hands up to catch himself before he truly hit the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" gasped Konan, crushing the bee in her hand, as she dashed towards her husband.

Itachi immediately knelt next to him, his hand gently placed at his chest.

"What happened? You were performing a basic Shadow Clone technique, and suddenly you collapsed?"

Naruto nodded, sweat forming at his brow, whole he attempted to regain his breath.

"I...I felt...li-like...I got punched...right h-here..." he mumbled, clutching at his diaphragm.

Itachi and Konan each nodded, hoisting the blonde up to his feet, where Itachi wrapped an arm his shoulder for support. The Uzumaki was in little condition to move on his own, and that "punch to the chest" could be more lethal then it sounded.

"There's a small compound about four miles from here, down the slope" pointed Konan, at a distant series of Houses.

"Strange..." whispered Itachi, as he squinted his eyes, in an attempt to discern the buildings.

"What is...it?..." asked Naruto, as he felt a second wave of pain wash over him.

"We're not too far away, Naruto-kun, but please hold on...please..." pleaded Konan, breaking her casual stoic expression.

Itachi remained silent, however, as he waged a mental debate within his mind.

_I don't understand, that architecture hasn't been seen since the days prior to the formation of the Great Villages, which means that we may have been sucked in through a time portal...theoretically, it is plausible, but how we weren't torn asunder is what baffles me...Naruto-san must have been using his Space-Time jutsu against Madara, who was also unleashing his...now, assuming the space-tine continuum was damaged, it could have opened a gateway between two separate times, possibly even more, thus leading to us here...that could also explain why Mei, Anko, Yakoto, and the others weren't with us...but that still leaves the fact that we don't know where they, or we for that matter, are...based on the format of the buildings, I could guess anywhere from years prior to the clan formations, to just prior to the funding of Konoha...at either rate, it'll be a liability for all of us to state that I'm an Uchiha...if word gets out that Naruto is an Uzumaki, it will cause problems...in his current condition, the Senju will believe I'm attacking their cousin-clan...assuming my deduction is right, anyhow..._

"So-something...isn't right..." whispered Naruto, as he closed his eyes.

He was starting to get drowsy.

"You're right, something is wrong, what the hell happened? You were performing a jutsu that you can naturally do in your sleep, and suddenly you collapse? Naruto, what's going on?" asked Konan, her calm demeanor breaking even further.

Itachi felt a single bead of sweat form at his brow, as he watched the azure-haired woman trend to Naruto, who was now gasping and panting for breath.

_I don't understand! I didn't sense anybody, or anything! I don't know any jutsu that can affect somebody from such a large distance, aside from Sasori and Orochimaru's mind control techniques! And there's no known seal that can affect a specific target to this degree of lethality! Think Itachi! Who could honestly create such a seal, that it would not only target a specific person, but even go as far as to cripple their internal functions?...they'd have to be masters of seali-...wait..._

"Oh Kami..." he murmured, his eyes widening as the realization hit him at full force.

"Look out!" yelled Naruto, who jumped up, grabbing Konan, snapping as another throb of pain gnawed at his chest, this time closer to his heart.

Just as he was landing on a nearby branch, two kunai landed near the area they had been standing on.

Naruto merely stared at the pair, clutching his chest, as Konan hid behind him; Itachi covered between numerous thick branches, as they all lied in wait to see who had thrown the weapons.

"There's a tag on them..." whispered Konan, as she slowly drew a shuriken from her rear pouch.

Naruto nodded quietly, before resting his had against the tree trunk, suddenly growing sleepy.

"Ughn...y-yeah...a...tag..." he yawned, covering his mouth, so that no sound escaped.

Konan bit her lip, taking note of how tired the blonde looked.

_Something is horribly wrong...Naruto always gets a high from battle...he shouldn't be falling asleep, at all..._

"By Order of the Guardians of the United Shinobi Nations, Senior Veteran Branch, Unit 147, you the are under arrest for illegal shinobi activity" started a gruff voice, causing Naruto and Konan to turn around, only to see Itachi unconscious, and handcuffed.

He was being carried by a taller shinobi, his had covered by a spiky white-mane.

Konan and Naruto each felt the other think the exact same thought. A mental agreement between two fellow students.

_Jiraiya._

"So, are these your so-called saviors?" asked a dark figure, covered by a silhouette of shadows.

Only his purple-ringed eyes penetrated through the abysmal blackness.

"Yes, this is he...do not underestimate him, San, simply because he is not of your point of origin...he may perhaps be the most powerful of all of us" replied a female voice, her eyes also matching the previous figure, codenamed San, Third.

"I am not claiming he looks weak, Yon, I am merely asking" he responded defensively, to the female called Yon, Fourth.

"Enough, he will suffice, he is more then promising enough...he has, after all, survived his encounter with the false Madara...who is a fake, but nonetheless, a powerful one...San, Yon! I wasnt you to fetch Ichi and Ni, tell them that I have a special task for them, if you don't mind" commanded a third voice.

The two figures nodded, before dissipating into the dark, leaving the third figure all alone.

_The Uzumaki child is proving quite resilient...I wonder how he will react to this world,..._

"Ahh...shit my head..." groaned a red-haired girl, as she jerked herself up, dizziness taking over her senses. She immediately lurched to the side, as she vomited, the spinning sensation too much to bear.

"Ugh...where...where are we?..." asked Anko, who was lying next to her, her hair all matted and covered in dirt. The red-haired girl merely grunted, before another wave of nausea overtook her, forcing her to vomit further.

"A-Anko...-san?..." whispered a young voice, drawing the two women's attention. They could recognize that soft tone anywhere...

"Hanabi? Heyy! Where are you!?" shouted Anko, before she felt a sudden shift in weight knock her down to the dirt. She could only manage to see a flash of red, before she was tackled.

"Shh! Do you want us to get caught, you dumb broad?" hissed the girl, drawing Anko's ire.

"Tayuya, we have to fi-"

"I know damn well what we have to do, I'm with you, remember? But you can't just go having a damn shitting match, when we don't even have clue of where we are!" scowled Tayuya, as she let go of the former Snake Mistress.

"H-Hey...I need...help..."

Had she been any less aware, Tayuya would have instantly sprinted off in the direction of the young Hyuuga's voice.

Except, she was quickly regaining her senses, and her acute hearing picked up one strange detail in Hanabi's voice.

It was coming from two different directions.

"Anko, get ready, I don't think that's Hanabi!" yelled Tayuya, as she leapt to the side, launching herself in the air just in time to escape a jet of flames.

She didn't bother looking at where she had been standing, knowing the ground and surrounding grass would be lit aflame and scorched.

"Look out!" yelled Anko, who suddenly appeared in front of Tayuya, side-kicking a cloaked figure that had been lying in wait to ambush her.

Landing next to the Snake Mistress, Tayuya instinctively slid next to her, standing back-to-back, as they began scanning the area around them.

"How many?" asked Anko, as Tayuya smirked, sensing all their hidden enemies.

"I'd say...no, wait...twenty...four...damn, this isn't good..." sighed the red-head, receiving a head nod from Anko.

"It isn't...well, I was going for a work out, but this will do, I guess"

"Last to kill ten has to buy the other lunch?"

"And has to call the other 'Master' for a day?"

"Negative, Naruto-sama us the only one I'll call Master"

"True...fine lunch, and a movie?"

"Deal, but no Ninjutsu or Genjutsu!"

Immediately Tayuya smirked, confident she'd win easily.

If only she knew.

"Alright, contain and arrest the violators! We will bring them in asking asking with the other the girls!...damn, what is it with all these women?"

Before the enemy shinobi could make a move, however, a dark-skinned figure came crashing down, knee-slamming into two of the camouflaged shinobi.

"Killer Bee here to whoop some ass! Then I'm gonna sit down and talk some trash! No-...Anko? Tayuya?" gasped the figure, who was none other then Killer Bee.

Except...older.

WAY older.

"Bee! What is goi-..."

The pair of women turned around to see an older Mei, her hair now less vibrant, although still beautiful.

She also had slight wrinkles across her face.

"What's going? What happened?" asked Anko, confusion setting in.

Bee and Mei each drew out their kunai, before casting a quick glance at each other.

"It can't be them, Tayuya and Mei vanished a long time ago, Bee" scowled Mei, drawing an infuriated look from Tayuya.

"Yeah, along with Naruto, Konan, and Itachi, I know...wasn't it almost sixteen years ago?"

"I think I know why we're handcuffed..." whispered Naruto, leaning in to reach Konan's ear.

The woman looked at him curiously, before raising an eyebrow.

"You do?"

"Mhm!...they have a yaoi domination fetish!"

Konan felt her eye twitch, before shaking her head in a miniscule amount of irritation.

Sometimes, even love tested her limits.

"Now then, would any of you mind explaining why, and more importantly, how you learned to perform shinobi jutsu?" asked Jiraiya, his face never once doing its serious state.

Naruto sighed, before looking up at him.

"Hey, why do you just say, HOW we learned? What? Is ninjutsu ba-"

"Banned? Yes, it is, in fact it was banned almost a hundred years, at the rise of the First Shinobi Empire...all civilians were barred from learning shinobi talents, unless they received special permission from the High Ruler himself...you are not from around here, are you?" agreed Jiraiya, taking in the honest shocked look on their faces.

He was a master in many arts, and amongst them was discerning liars from the truth-tellers.

"First...Shinobi Empire?" gasped Konan, her mouth falling at the news. Jiraiya nodded.

"After the founding of Konoha, the village was split between choosing either Uchiha Madara or Senju Hashirama as Shodaime Hokage...that's when a man in an orange mask appeared, and gave the two a second choice"

Closing his eyes, Naruto scowled.

_Damn it, so it was a fucking time portal we inadvertently created!...worse is that the Madara I faced, landed amidst a century before us!...that bastard!_

"What was that choice?" asked Konan, her eyes turning cold in hatred.

Jiraiya scratched his head, before sighing in exasperation.

"Well...I'm not sure, since it's been a long time, and I was never good at history, but...Hashirama and Madara agreed to have Madara enter a state of animated suspension, so that after Hashirama and Tobirama either retired or died, he would be revived and would take the mantle...he's currently in his...hmm...twenty eighth year of reign..."

Shaking her head, Konan felt a lump form inside her throat, as she drew out another question.

"And...and Amegakure, what of it?..."

Jiraiya now took his turn to raise an eye brow, in curiosity.

"Ame...gakure?...what is that?" he replied, confused.

Naruto and Konan both started back at him, their hearts sinking at his reply.

_Ame doesn't exist here, it never came into fruition..._

"Aren't there any other Hidden Villages?"

"Hidden...villages?...no, there hasn't been a village here, since the dismemberment of Konoha forty-two years ago by the Nidaime Hokage, for the creation of the Hidden Leaf Federation..." answered Jiraiya, scratching his chin.

Damn, he now remembered why he hated history.

It fucking sucked.

"What about our jutsu, how did you know we were attempting to use jutsu?" questioned Konan, remembering how quickly her...alternate reality...mentor...had located them...was that right?

"Simple, there's two parts to that, which are...I happened to be on patrol duty, the second of which is, our Chakra Indication Satellites, or CIS for short"

Groaning, Naruto squirmed in his bonds, as he resized another question was coming up.

"Wha-" Before he even started, Jiraiya had guessed what his statement would be.

"What are the CIS? They're eighteen radio towers, scattered in a geometric pattern, each covering a radius of ninety five miles...by using biometric sensors, they can detect the slightest spike in chakra, that is not registered within the Hidden Leaf's infantry archive...thus you were locked down onto an approximate two mile area with your first jutsu attempt, and down to an approximate two-hundred meter radius with your second"

Konan widened her eyes, quickly readjusting herself, as she took in the fact that nobody was safe from spying, especially shinobi.

"Damn...well, I'm guessing that this isn't a democracy, huh?" sighed Naruto, before Jiraiya shook his head.

"Actually, it's a bi-partisan political nation...the civilian population is dictated, in a non-tyrannical manner, by a civilian parliament...in an opposite manner, the shinobi forces are under a benevolent tyranny of sorts"

Naruto suddenly paused, mulling over what he had just heard.

_A bi-partisan government, in which the civilian population and shinobi force are politically separated, thus limiting each others influence in the other! Brilliant! Why didn't I think of that!?...wait, there's a downside, though..._

"What's to keep the shinobi from simply threatening them all, though? You have trained field soldiers"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, before nodding.

The kid was pretty astute.

"The civilian were granted their own private shinobi enforcers, almost all of them are family, thus ensuring loyalty to a higher degree" he answered, drawing a look of awe from the blonde boy...and his...blue cerulean ey-...wait, weren't they purple a while ago?

Turning around, Jiraiya pulled out a radio, flickering through various channels, before stopping, as an idea hit him.

"Wait, you aren't wanted criminals, otherwise I would've recognized you immediately...which means you're not under any actual punishment...if that's the case, do you three have any place to stay?"

Naruto and Konan shook their heads, before caring a glance at Itachi's still-prone form. Jiraiya nodded, before activating the radio.

"Toad Leader Alpha, to Headquarters, cdo you copy?"

_**"Affirmative, Toad Leader Alpha, what is the situation? Have you captured the suspect?"**_

"That's a positive, but it seems they're potential recruits no true advanced skill, requesting Order Two-Sixty Four-Eight"

_**"Order Two-Sixty Four-Eight granted, please return to the station immediately"**_

"Naruto, what are we going to do?" asked Konan, get voice dropped in worry and panic. She still managed, however, to contain it to such a subtle whisper, that not even Jiraiya could hear.

Naruto bit his lip, resizing their situation was less then favorable; considering their inability to perform their once-casual jutsu, added to the fact they were both back in their thirteen-year old bodies.

"For now...we simply accept our new roles...Kushina" he replied, winning at her codename.

Konan nodded, smiling at the fact that her love hasn't lost hope. While he was an occasional idiot, she knew with her heart, that he never let her down.

"Understood...Minato" she smiled back.

"Hey, so one last question!...when I tried performing my Kage Bunshin jutsu...I felt the wind get knocked out of me, can you explain?"

Jiraiya nodded, before casting a curious glance at the blonde.

"Yes, the radio towers are programmed to incapacitate specific chakra signatures, when they're targeted..."

"What chakra signatures?"

"Senju, Uzumaki, and Uchiha"

Naruto hung his head low, knowing what was to follow. It would be one hell of a day.

**Aight, I guess the official first chapter of Changed Paths: Part II is done.**

**Review, read, and review again if you want.**

**- D.A.C.**


End file.
